El primer día del resto junto a ti
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Acerca del primer día de noviazgo de Candy y su amado príncipe de las rosas. Una pequeña continuación para "Un pequeño gran acto de Amor"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, si fuera así Candy y Anthony hubieran llegado de la mano juntos hasta viejitos, pero lastimosamente son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía. Yo solo juego con ellos por diversión y para dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad y romanticismo.

Este fic es un pequeño regalito para los lectores de "Un pequeño gran acto de amor"

¡Gracias por leer! =)

**EL PRIMER DIA DEL RESTO JUNTO A TI**

**Capítulo I**

Los trinos de los pájaros cerca de la ventana la despertaron, mientras sentía la tibia calidez de la luz del sol que se colaba entre las cortinas e inundaba la cama.

Candy soñolienta se movió un poco dentro del abrazo en el que estaba encerrada para quedar de frente a la persona que descansaba a su lado, y poder aferrarse mejor a él.

Esa posición resultaba ser tan confortable, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos era ideal para aquella fría mañana de otoño.

No quería levantarse, hubiera dado lo que fuera en esos momentos por permanecer así para siempre. Con pereza deslizó su pequeño pie sobre la sábana sintiendo su suavidad, estaba tan cómoda.

La persona que estaba a su lado pareció inconscientemente sentir sus movimientos pues la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos entrelazando su pierna por debajo de la suya, como en un silencioso reclamo de propiedad.

Candy sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de que aún era muy joven sintió la gran bendición que debía ser poder dormir y despertar así cada mañana con la persona amada al lado.

Con cuidado abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro para verificar si no estaba soñando o no, pero era real. Él efectivamente se encontraba allí.

"_Mi Anthony_" pensó "_Mi futuro esposo_". Sin poder contener una risita pícara. Se sentía muy felíz. La vida de pronto le parecía completamente nueva, parecía que un milagro había ocurrido para cambiarla, de seguro alguien allá arriba se había acordado de ella.

Los pajarillos volvieron a cantar despertando por fin a Anthony. El joven abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró a Candy observándolo con curiosidad. Aletargado se quedó contemplándola en silencio unos momentos, quizá convenciéndose también de que todo era cierto. Parpadeó entonces unas cuantas veces enviando el sueño lejos y sonrió.

-_Buenos días Candy_- le dijo suavemente con esa voz ronquita que ella tanto adoraba.

-_Buenos días Anthony_- respondió con cierta timidez, sin poder evitar ruborizarse y enseguida se recostó de espaldas, mirando el techo. Hacía ratos había estado deseando locamente volver a perderse en esa azul mirada pero en esos momentos no sabía como reaccionar, sobre todo por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Anthony notó su nerviosismo y con ternura le tomó un mechón de su cabello.

-_¿Cómo ha dormido mi novia?_- quiso saber

Candy dio un suspiro jugueteando con las manos encima de su vientre. Debía acostumbrarse a esa palabra que le producía chispas de electricidad al oírla.

-_Muy bien ¿y Usted?_ – respondió fingiendo algo de formalidad - ¿_Cómo ha dormido mi príncipe?_ – añadió con felicidad.

Anthony besó una de sus manos.

-_Mejor que nunca, aunque debo confesar que me tomó tiempo poder conciliar el sueño_- confesó

-_¿Por qué?_- quiso saber ella

-_Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti…en nosotros…en todo lo que pasó anoche_-

Candy así acostada como estaba se volteó hasta quedar frente a él y bajó la cabeza sonrojada ante la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba ciertamente avergonzada pero para nada arrepentida.

-_Sabes, cuando por fin pude dormir soñé que vivíamos juntos…los dos solos_ – continuó Anthony susurrándole al oído, tratando de distraerla de cualquier sentido de culpa que pudiera tener y captando todo su interés – _Nuestra casa era un castillo en medio del bosque, y no había nadie para molestarnos, teníamos muchas comodidades, mucha comida y el dinero no nos faltaba, pero sobre todo éramos libres, podíamos hacer lo que queríamos. Bailábamos todos los días en un gran salón y por las tardes salíamos a cabalgar por nuestro vasto terreno…_ –

-_¡No más caballos por favor!_ – suplicó ella, Anthony sonrió y continuó

-_Éramos el Señor y la Señora Brown… y por las noches…_- el joven busco perderse en la mirada de la chica -_te hacía mía… nos volvíamos uno-_

Candy no supo que contestar, no era del tipo de chicas que acostumbraba a quedarse sin palabras pero él producía efectos mágicos en ella. Hacía que miles de mariposas volaran en su estómago.

-_¡Qué…qué dices!_- tomó una almohada y bromeando intentó golpearle con ella.

Anthony riendo la tomo de los brazos haciendo que quedara encima de él. Candy entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura simulando una actitud de suficiencia y le dijo:

-_Bien Sr. Brown, desde este punto de vista usted está bajo mi completo control_-. Anthony seguía sonriendo

-_Le doy permiso Señorita Candice White para hacer conmigo lo que quiera_- mencionó noblemente, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia con la cabeza que a ella le dio gracia. Amaba a ese chico. Reparó en que estaba despeinado pero aún así lucía adorable.

Con ternura estiró su pequeña mano para tratar de acomodarle el cabello, mientras él la observaba e hizo lo mismo acariciándole el suyo y su mejilla también.

-_Te amo Candy_- le dijo. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su caricia y de su dulce frase.

-_yo también a ti_ _Anthony_- contestó.

Anthony deslizó su mano por su cuello y por la parte superior de su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón. Mientras ella sentía como su roce se grababa a fuego en su piel. De repente ambos parecieron reparar en la posición en la que estaban y de lo comprometedor que podría llegar a ser el sentir el roce de sus cuerpos, pero antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión al respecto. El sonido de unos pasos por el corredor los puso sobre alerta.

-_Alguien viene-_

Anthony se incorporó y Candy se quitó de encima de él, se mantuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-_¿Quién será?_ – Susurró Candy

No hubo tiempo para responder pues ese alguien intentó en ese momento abrir la puerta, el movimiento en la perilla fue la confirmación.

Anthony y Candy como por un impulso eléctrico se levantaron de la cama nerviosos y asustados.

La persona detrás de la puerta al no poder abrirla a la primera lo volvió a intentar unas veces más y al verificar su fracaso empezó a golpear.

-_¡Candy! ¡Candy abre la puerta se trabó!_- Era Dorothy, y aún confiaba en su inocencia, era un punto que tenían que aprovechar.

-_¡No nos pueden descubrir aquí!_ – susurró Candy nerviosa

Anthony se acomodó sus ropas y ella se apresuró a tomar una bata marrón de cama que tenía encima de una silla al lado de su mesita de para él.

-_Esto te protegerá del frío_- le dijo entregándosela. Anthony le sonrió valorando su preocupación. Ambos se perdieron un instante en los ojos del otro, el hechizo del amor era realmente poderoso, pero no había tiempo para romanticismo en esos momentos.

-_Gracias Candy, te veré mas tarde_ – le dijo poniéndosela rapidamente y corriendo hacia la ventana. Desde un principio había tenido en cuenta que al amanecer a lo mejor tendría que huir al estilo Romeo, pero esto era demasiado pronto.

-_Hoy lo anunciaremos a todo el mundo_ – le dijo cuando se acomodaba en la ventana listo para salir. Mientras Dorothy seguía llamando...

-_¡Candyyy!_-

...Y la susodicha se mostraba cada vez más preocupada, mirando entre su amado y hacia la puerta, la cual temía pudiera abrirse en cualquier momento.

-_Lo de nuestro amor_- Le recordó Anthony. Candy asintió aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de ello.

Su príncipe debía huir pronto si querían que su noviazgo sobreviviera a más de una noche. Con premura se dieron el último beso y también el primero de esa mañana.

Dorothy entonces ya empezaba a sacar el llavero de su bolsillo.

Los jóvenes se perdieron en la caricia de sus labios, el beso se volvió apasionado, un intercambio de almas. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del abrazo, pero era necesario.

-_Ten cuidado_- rogó Candy, mientras Anthony se subía al árbol cerca de su ventana y empezaba el descenso. –_Te amo_ – le recordó mientras lo veía bajar y brincar con agilidad al suelo.

Una vez que estuvo abajo Anthony se volteó hacia la ventana

-_¡Y yo a ti princesa!_ – le gritó. Se palpó el corazón y luego la señaló a ella. Candy le sonrió, luego lo vio huir hasta confundirse entre los árboles del jardín. De seguro bordearía la mansión y luego entraría por una de las puertas de servicio para evitar sospechas.

Candy volvió entonces de su ensoñación medieval y cayó en cuenta de que Dorothy estaba probando diferentes llaves en la cerradura.

Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y verificar que no hubiera ninguna huella delatora de la presencia de Anthony en la habitación, más cuando revisaba la cama la puerta se abrió.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó Dorothy sorprendida de encontrarla despierta

-_¡Dorothy!_ – exclamó Candy a su vez

-_¿Qué haces levantada, ya te sientes bien?_-

-_Sí, mucho mejor. Me levanté porque te oí llamar_- Mintió. Si la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María la hubieran visto, se culpó secretamente.

-_¿Seguro?_ – interrogó Dorothy al verla dubitativa y entró en la habitación, inspeccionando con la vista el lugar.

-_Estoy bien_-repitió Candy

-_¿Y por qué habías cerrado con llave?-_

-_Pues…-_Candy por un momento no supo que responder -…_Ayer de noche…tuve miedo. Tenía miedo de una historia de fantasmas que los chicos me contaron una vez. No quería que el fantasma del hombre con sombrero de copa de la torre norte viniera a mi cuarto en medio de la noche y me atacara_ – Su imaginación de repente pareció desbordarse en carretilla, al fin y a cabo no había sido del todo mentira. Dorothy le creyó.

-_Candy…pequeña tontita, ya estás grande como para saber que los fantasmas no existen y si lo hicieran podrían atravesar paredes_-

A Candy no le quedó más que fingir sorpresa.

-_¡Qué horror!_ – exclamó sobándose los brazos. La mirada de Dorothy cambió de repente a una de preocupación reparando en algo que Candy no le había dado la debida importancia.

-_¡Oye Candy cierto que te pasa, estás toda roja!_- indagó

-_¿De verdad?_ – exclamó Candy topándose la cabeza sin saber que más inventar, con todo lo de la primera excusa había olvidado que estaba sonrojada debido a tanta emoción junta.

-_¿De verdad te sientes bien o me estás mintiendo?_- Dorothy se acercó para inspeccionarla de cerca. Candy dio un brinco hacia atrás como si pensara que esto podría sacarle alguna pista de culpabilidad.

-_En serio estás extraña, solo quiero comprobar que no tengas fiebre-_ dijo Dorothy tocándole la frente. La joven mucama hizo una mueca de extrañeza – _Uhm_, _no, no tienes, estás fresca como una lechuga_- la miró con curiosidad.

Sería posible que estuviera adivinando el por qué de su sonrojo, Candy dudó.

-_¡Ay Debe ser que tengo fiebre interna!_ – exclamó tocándose la frente y el cuello con preocupación.

-_Entonces llamaré al Doctor_ – resolvió Dorothy dirigiéndose enseguida a la puerta.

-_¡No!_ – Candy gritó, pasmando a la pobre Dorothy en su sitio.

-_¡No, no más inyecciones y medicinas por favor!_- suplicó, respirando con dificultad. – _Solo voy a abrir la ventana_ – y se dirigió a ella – _para tomar aire fresco. Quizá se me pase pronto. Aquí también hace mucho calor_-

Candy abrió de nuevo el ventanal que hacía pocos minutos había cerrado, pensando en que se estaba volviendo una mentirosa de primera.

-_Está bien…_- dijo Dorothy – _Sí que estás rara hoy. Iré a traerte tus vestidos_-

Candy vio como Dorothy se retiraba y se dejó caer sentada en la cama exhalando profundamente. Debía saber actuar mejor en situaciones así la próxima vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y no me pertenecen, pero en este fic juego a que sí jejeje.

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias especiales a Lucero, Luna Andry, Val, Carmen y RVM85 por sus dejar sus lindos reviews. Son una inspiración para mi =).

Ahora comparto con ustedes el segundo capi de este día de amor dividido en cinco partes. ¡Gracias por leer! =)

**Capítulo II**

Esa mañana Candy había tenido que elegir entre tres hermosos vestidos cual llevaría. Se decidió después de dar muchas vueltas, puesto que todos eran encantadores por uno azul porque le recordaba a los ojos de su amor.

Ese sería oficialmente su primer día normal en su recuperación. Se había propuesto realizar con normalidad todas las actividades que solía llevar antes del accidente.

Una vez lista, se observó en el espejo. Estaba cambiando no cabía la menor duda. El vestido le asentaba el talle definiéndole la cintura y mostrando su elegante cuerpo de señorita.

_"Estoy bonita"_ pensó con alegría, ella que siempre se había considerado un patito feo, pero ahora no cabía de felicidad al saber que le gustaba a su Anthony.

Con ilusión se tocó su fina cintura y recordó como él la había sujetado con sus fuertes manos la noche anterior, como reclamándola de su propiedad y sintió una inmensa pasión inundando su pecho, provocándole cosquillas en su bajo vientre. No había duda, había cosas maravillosas que estaban ocurriendo dentro de ella.

Con cuidado miró la herida en el costado izquierdo de su frente, pero esta había cicatrizado rápido. Gracias a los cuidados del médico y las enfermeras no quedaba más que una fina cicatriz allí donde su flequillo cubría. Se cambió la venda por una más pequeña que casi no se veía y se preparó para bajar cuando la llamasen.

Dorothy le había dejado sola después de ayudarla a abrocharse el corsé, por pedido del ama de llaves para que le ayudase a servir la mesa. Tiempo en el que Candy se había puesto a meditar sobre su vida.

-_¡Klint!_-

El mapache blanco ingresó por la ventana, saltó sobre la cama y corriendo a refugiarse en su regazo. Candy lo abrazó, mientras el animalito se retorcía de felicidad entre sus brazos.

-_Te he extrañado mi fiel amigo, yo también te quiero_-

Estaban en esa pequeña sesión de mimos, cuando Candy escuchó un grito de Dorothy que la asustó, provenía de la escalera. Soltó a Klint y se puso de pie sobre alerta ante cualquier cosa, pero cuando la mucama apareció en la puerta tenía tremenda cara de felicidad.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó llena de júbilo y corrió a abrazarla.

-_Dorothy que sucede_- preguntó Candy ya contagiándose de su alegría.

-_¡Lo ha dicho!_ ¡_Candy lo ha dicho delante de todos!...Y todo el mundo se ha quedado boquiabierto, puedes creer. La Sra. Elroy no sabía que responder …aunque todos ya los sabíamos claro pero no nos lo esperábamos tan pronto jajaja… si hubieras visto, a uno de los asistentes de cocina hasta se le cayó la charola y todo…_-

-_Dorothy espera un poco_ – Candy la detuvo con ansiedad a espera de que le explicara todo bien. –Q_ue ha dicho quién, que cosa_- Aunque ya sabía en el fondo de que se trataba.

-_¡Anthony, Candy! ¡Ha dicho que te ama!_- Dorothy con una sonrisota la sostuvo de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar -_¡Y a pedido que lo dejen cortejarte como su novia!-_

A Candy se le vinieron todos los colores al rostro, mientras escuchaba con ojos abiertos como platos todo lo que decía Dorothy. Se puso helada. Sabía que ella y Anthony iban a tener que decir la verdad tarde o temprano pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

Tomándole una mano como apoyo a Dorothy, se sentó en la cama pensando en que haría cuando le tocara bajar.

-_¿La Tía abuela que ha contestado?_- preguntó mirando con preocupación al vacío.

Dorothy guardó un momento silencio, quería ponerle suspenso al asunto.

-_Eso es lo mejor de todo…¡Ha dicho que sí!-_

-_¡Qué!_-Candy dio un brinco tapándose la boca con las dos manos con los ojitos verdes brillándole de la emoción, no lo podía creer.

-_Sí, al principio se quedó estática_... – Dorothy se sentó a su lado contándole como habían ocurrido los acontecimientos -_... solo miraba al joven Anthony sin decir nada. Él se mostró muy decidido al hablar con ella y entonces su expresión se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta que aceptó.Le dijo "Querido Anthony, tienes mi consentimiento"-_

Dorothy imitó la voz de la Tía abuela cuando contó lo último. Candy lloró de la emoción y ambas se abrazaron, eran amigas en las buenas y en las malas.

-_Me alegro tanto por ti Candy, este será solo el comienzo de tu felicidad_- le dijo Dorothy.-

-_Señorita Candice_- Alguien llamó a la puerta, y al ver que estaba entreabierta se asomó. Era el ama de llaves –_Srta. Candice la están esperando para desayunar-_

Las dos jóvenes dejaron su emoción y Candy se preparó para dar la cara al mundo. Se secó las mejillas con las dos manos mientras sonreía. Se levantó y Dorothy le ayudó verificando que tuviera bien el vestido. Todo estaba en orden.

-_¡Vamos_!-

Primero bajaron el Ama de llaves y Dorothy.

Candy con cuidado asomó su pequeña cabecita rubia por la pared del pasillo y tal como lo imaginaba todos estaban esperando por su aparición.

Con modestia, apretó los labios y la falda de su vestido. Se decidió a salir.

Hubo algunos aplausos de júbilo que le hicieron sonreír. De verdad se sentía querida. Era como estar en un sueño, viendo todas las caras sonrientes de sus amigos que la valoraban tal como era, sobre todo por su candidez y sencillez. Encontró el rostro de Anthony que la miraba embelesado en medio de la multitud. Estaba arrimado al borde del pasamano esperándola.

Llevaba pantalones cafés, y una camisa blanca debajo de su suéter negro que le hacía parecer más alto y fornido, muy apuesto. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, el resto de los presentes pareció desaparecer y se hizo un silencio que duró hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

-_Luces preciosa princesa Candy_- la elogió él

-_Usted también príncipe Anthony_- susurró ella con cierta timidez

-_¡Ehhh!_ – alguien comenzó a aplaudir y dar vítores interrumpiéndolos. Era Stear que había sacado su baúl secreto de serpentinas y cornetas. El resto le siguió formándose una algarabía colectiva.

Anthony sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a Candy. Ella lo tomó con gusto, un poco sonrojada y cohibida. En ese lapso de tiempo se miraron a los ojos, debían acostumbrarse que ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro y no había nadie que se interpusiera en ello.

La mirada de Anthony Brown era cristalina pero a la vez traviesa y la de Candy cálida, llena de amor y dulzura. Anthony no podía dejar de mirarle la boca, quería besarla y ella se daba cuenta, también quería que lo hiciera, pero tendrían que esperar ese día por ello hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Los dos jovencitos debieron cruzar entre una lluvia de aplausos como si se tratara de una pareja en el día de su boda. Fue un momento muy gracioso.

La Tía Elroy esperaba al frente del comedor y observó a la parejita con suspicacia.

Candy y Anthony fueron a su encuentro y bajaron la mirada ante la dama, tenían que esconder la culpabilidad de la primera noche que habían dormido juntos.

Anthony tuvo de la mano a Candy todo el tiempo, dispuesto a dar la cara en caso de que fuera necesario o hubiera cualquier objeción o pregunta. Pero no hubo ninguna de esas cosas. La Tía abuela suavizó su expresión, pero fue directa.

-_Espero que ustedes dos sepan comportarse_. _En esta casa tenemos una reputación que proteger y no queremos que se den habladurías sobre el honorable nombre de la Familia Ardley, a menos que sea en pro de mejorar nuestro prestigio-_

-_Sí Señora-_ musitó Candy

-_No me digas Señora, dime Tía abuela_- expresó la matriarca, en sus ojos apareció un pequeño asomo de ternura.

–_Sí Señora… digo Tía Abuela_- se corrigió la niña sonriendo, aún algo nerviosa pero aliviada.

Su sonrisa iluminó la mañana. Había sabido ganarse limpiamente a la rigurosa Señora Elroy descubriendo que en el fondo poseía un alma buena y amorosa, muy aparte de la déspota que a todos solía mostrar.

El joven galán a su lado se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de ella y de todas sus acciones.

-_Sé que no me defraudarán niños_- recalcó la anciana mujer volteándose hacia la gran mesa, ese era el indicio de que podía empezar el desayuno.

Anthony y Candy avanzaron tomados de la mano hasta el comedor tratando aún de convencerse que todo era real. Era el día más feliz de sus vidas.

El joven retiró una silla para ayudar a sentar a la niña y luego tomó su lugar en la mesa frente a ella.

Aunque los dos tórtolos trataran de pasar desapercibidos no podían evitar ser el centro de atención. Todos consciente o inconscientemente parecían estar pendientes de sus actos.

Archie y Stear tomaron asiento cada uno al lado de ellos. Anthony trataba de no mirar a Candy para evitar sonreír. Mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en la comida aunque el apetito le había abandonado por completo, de cuando en cuando le enviaba miraditas disimuladas a su joven galán.

Stear frente a ella, la observaba con ternura. En el fondo le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero siempre había sabido que ella amaba a Anthony y ahora al verla tan felíz, le traía felicidad a él también.

Archie por su parte, sentado al lado de Candy, no quitaba la vista de Anthony, escrutándolo de una forma inquisidora. Se preguntaba en que momento le había propuesto ser su novia, si habían permanecido juntos los cuatro hasta el anochecer el día anterior cuando Candy había despertado.

Anthony que sospechaba acerca de sus pensamientos, se le escapó una risita. Aunque era un chico modesto le enorgullecía saberse el ganador absoluto del corazón de humano. Pero en cuanto la miraba, todo sentimiento vano, egocéntrico o egoísta desaparecía.

Su dulce amor estaba justo frente a él. Haciéndolo sentirse el hombre más afortunado, al saberse correspondido en sus sentimientos y de que tendría toda una vida para amarla y protegerla.

Candy se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y lo miró con amor. Stear tosió como señal de que no se olvidaran de comer, acción que los hizo reaccionar a ambos para comenzar a disimular nuevamente.

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras Anthony y Candy seguían con las miraditas de complicidad.

Anthony despacio deslizó su pie por debajo de la mesa con intención de encontrar el de Candy, pero por desgracia falló topando en su lugar el de Archie, quien con amargura producto de los celos se había resignado a aceptar la situación y trataba de perderse entre su desayuno. Cuando sintió el equivocado roce, levantó su vista del plato de avena y le lanzó a Anthony una mirada asesina y sin medir las consecuencias asestó una patada por debajo de la mesa que terminó golpeando al pobre de Stear frente a él que no comprendía nada.

_-¡Auch!_- gritó el pobre adolorido dando un brinco y sobándose la pantorrilla, el cuchillo de la mermelada se le cayó sobre el pantalón - _¡Ay no!_-

-_¡Stear compórtate en el comedor!_- para colmo le regañó la Tía abuela que se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa dialogando con el Sr. Hernández, uno de los tutores con quien media hora después tendrían que recibir clases.

-_Pero yo…_- trató de excusarse Stear pero no tenía caso. la Tía abuela continuó conversando con el Profesor sin prestarle más atención

-_Disculpará a estos jóvenes Profesor son tan traviesos, ¿Qué me decía?_-

Stear se volteó hacia sus primos y los miró con resentimiento a los tres.

-_Ya verán van a ser víctimas de mi venganza_- susurró

Los tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas ante su inocente amenaza.

-_¡Por Dios niños!_ – les llamó la atención la Tía abuela, pero no podían parar de reír, tuvieron que pedir disculpas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Yo solo juego con ellos por diversión y para darles un final felíz jejeje.

Quiero darles mi especial agradecimiento a Luna Andry, Lucero, Carmen, Tefa-Sakura, Lore de Bower, Val, Epag18, Chica Vampiro 92, Sweeter Membrane y a todas las personas que han leído este fic y les ha gustado.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y por leer! jejeje=)

Con ustedes dejo el tercer capi.

**Capítulo III**

Después del desayuno Archie y Stear corrieron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para sus clases. Tenían media hora antes de sumergirse en un emocionante viaje a través del mundo Trigonométrico como decía Stear, el cual duraría las siguientes tres horas.

El Profesor Hernández podía ser muy estricto a veces, sobre todo cuando no le presentaban las tareas a tiempo. Candy sabía que Anthony era responsable y se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Por su parte ella tenía que ver Francés, pero su tutora Madeimoselle Babette todavía no había llegado, por lo que Anthony se ofreció muy caballerosamente a hacerle compañía mientras tanto.

Los dos jóvenes bajo la autorización de la Sra. Elroy se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, lugar donde Candy recibía sus clases.

Antes de abrirles la puerta el mayordomo les dio una mirada de advertencia levantando una ceja. Anthony lo quedó mirando, estaba considerando ya aquello como un insulto, pero Candy le haló del brazo haciéndolo entrar para evitar problemas.

-_Gracias_- le dijo al mayordomo y cerró la puerta. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a tener a todo el mundo encima vigilándoles por un tiempo. Ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

Candy caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en silencio sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Estaban solos. Nunca la Biblioteca de la mansión de las rosas le había parecido tan grande como ahora. Anthony avanzó y tomó asiento junto a ella.

Era extraño, se querían tanto, pero estar solos por primera vez como pareja formal los cohibía.

En los primeros momentos no supieron por donde empezar, hasta que Anthony muy disimuladamente simuló un bostezo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con desgano fue deslizando su brazo izquierdo con mucho cuidado sobre el hombro de Candy hasta que la hubo encerrado en un abrazo. Estrategias.

-_¡Ey!_- se quejó Candy en broma, los dos se recostaron entonces en el respaldar del sofá.

- _¿Está cómoda Srta. Candy?_- preguntó él.

-_Sí, aunque por un momento pensé que estar conmigo te producía sueño_- confesó ella fingiendo un divertido puchero de resentimiento, mientras él tomaba una de sus manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas.

-_Eso nunca sucederá porque tú me quitas el sueño_- declaró sin dejar de observarla tan delicada entre sus brazos. La recorrió con la mirada desde sus ojos hasta su boca. Como quería apropiarse de esos labios otra vez.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a bombear con el doble de rapidez al verlo empezar a acercarse, estaba cerrando los ojos lista para sentir su caricia pero en eso… la puerta se abrió súbitamente dando paso a una de las mucamas que llevaba unos libros para Candy.

Los dos jóvenes dieron un pequeño brinco asustados y tuvieron que separarse rápidamente.

-_Con permiso_ – dijo la joven mujer– _Dorothy le envía esto Señorita, dijo que los necesitaría_ – puso los libros sobre la mesa y se disculpó avergonzada, muy consciente de que había interrumpido algo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Candy decidió hablar, aún les quedaba a ambos estragos del susto.

-_Debemos tener cuidado Anthony, si la Tía abuela descubre algo que considere incorrecto nos castigará. ¿Recuerdas la vez de la paloma mensajera?_- De repente la niña anteriormente despreocupada parecía estar cambiando a una mujer responsable.

-_Nunca pensé que te oiría decir algo así_- bromeó Anthony sonriendo dulcemente. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-_Es que quiero cuidar nuestro amor_ – mencionó con timidez. A Anthony le dio gracia la forma su forma de decirlo y tuvo ganas de reir, pero enseguida recordó la angustia que había sentido con aquella obligada separación de la cual ella estaba hablando, hacia ya dos largos meses atrás.

-_Como olvidar esa vez en la casa del bosque, estaba tan desesperado al principio solo, que hasta pensé en huir para verte, pero gracias a Dios Tom me dio esa buena idea_- tomó un rizo del cabello de Candy, el cual ese día había decidido dejar suelto mágicamente, libre de las coletas, como marcando el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida.

– _Sabes, por esos días ya me había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti_- confesó haciéndole bajar la mirada- _Cada vez se me hace más difícil estar lejos tuyo Candy_-

Anthony para distraerse tomó de la mesa frente a ellos uno de los libros que la mucama había llevado. Reconoció su pasta roja cuando lo tuvo entre las manos.

-_Es "Grandes Esperanzas", el libro que te leía mientras dormías_-. Candy se acercó un poco más a él interesada.

–_ De verdad, es por eso que he tenido tantas ganas de leerlo desde que desperté. Dorothy lo sabía y por eso me lo ha enviado_- dijo tomando el libro de entre sus manos y abriéndolo – _Voy por la página veinte-_

-_Quizá podamos leer un poco antes de que llegue Madeimoselle Babette_- propuso Anthony con los ojos brillantes y Candy asintió con alegría. Le devolvió el libro al joven.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá nuevamente. Anthony volvió a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros y comenzó a leer. Estuvieron así un rato embebidos en la lectura.

Candy con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Anthony le escuchaba embelesada narrar la historia, imitando las voces de cada personaje con maestría y emoción. Pensó en todas las tardes que preocupado debía haberle leído dicha historia con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara, y sintió una inmensa ternura que le estremeció el corazón.

En cuanto el joven se dio cuenta de que Candy había perdido el interés en la lectura y no dejaba de mirarlo, se detuvo para observarla también. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes sin decirse nada, hablándose sin palabras del amor que se tenían.

-_Sabes_ – dijo Anthony por fin –_Toda mi vida tuve la impresión de que me faltaba algo…pero desde que llegaste tú Candy empezaste a llenar ese vacío_-

Las pupilas de Candy empezaron a brillar amenazando con formar una inundación. Sabía su historia, sabía de la pérdida de su madre, y de la lejanía de su padre, sabía de su soledad. Había sufrido en silencio de verlo sufrir a él, aún cuando arrastraba su propia triste historia. Y ahora le decía que ella era la pieza que completaba su rompecabezas. Era un honor que solo en sueños se había imaginado llegar a poseer.

Él era el príncipe que la había salvado de todas sus desdichas, el motivo por el cual hasta el día más oscuro le parecía lleno de luz y vida. Cuanto miedo había tenido de perderlo el día de la cacería, pero estaba allí junto con ella, porque todo había salido bien, bueno casi bien, gracias al cielo.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus verdes ojos y Anthony no pudo resistirse más, se inclinó sobre ella tomando su cara entre sus manos, secándole aquella lágrima y comenzó a besar sus labios varias veces, hasta que aquel beso se volvió intenso, haciéndoles difícil separarse el uno del otro.

La mano izquierda de Anthony se deslizó por la espalda de Candy hasta su cintura para retenerla cerca de él. Mientras Candy colocaba las suyas sobre su varonil y ancho pecho. Notaba que Anthony también estaba cambiando, que cada día se volvía más fuerte.

Anthony continuó trazando un camino de besos desde su mejilla a su quijada y de allí hasta perderse en su cuello. Mientras ella cerrando los ojos se preguntaba si algún día se acostumbraría del todo a ello, a sus demostraciones de amor. Esperaba que no.

Ambos sabían que en cualquier momento alguien podría llamar a la puerta, la Madeimoselle Babette ya tenía un buen tiempo retrasada. Sin embargo el placer de lo prohibido hacía que la situación se volviera más emocionante. Los besos se volvieron más apasionados y presurosos. Anthony estrechó a Candy contra sí mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda. Ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello aferrándose fuertemente a su abrazo.

Mientras tanto, por el pasillo que conducía a la Biblioteca una señora gordita de lentes caminaba presurosa.

Anthony fue atenuando la pasión, conduciendo de nuevo a Candy a la calma como un maestro a su alumna. Suavemente rompió el beso sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro. Candy aún seguía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que había viajado al cielo y había vuelto a bajar.

Anthony con ternura apoyo su frente en la de ella y jugueteo rozando de forma delicada sus narices

_ – Ya te he dicho que te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_- susurró, sonriéndole. A Candy se le escaparan unas lagrimitas más al oír aquella frase

-_Anthony…_- no podía ser más dichosa, estaba tan agradecida con la vida por ponerlo en su camino, por permitirle estar a su lado. Se abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, no quería separarse nunca de él.

"Aún todo me parece un sueño, nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a ser tan felíz, y esa felicidad es gracias a ti… por ti soy muy felíz…te amo tanto Anthony" pensó.

Apretada como estaba al pecho de su príncipe, aspiró en su aroma el valor necesario para dejar de llorar y empezar a ser fuerte de allí en adelante. No hacía falta palabras para que Anthony pudiera entender sus sentimientos. Sin dejar de abrazarla besó tiernamente su frente.

-_Yo también te amo Candy_-

Para entonces la señora gordita ya se había parado frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca, golpeando con educación antes de entrar.

-_Seca esas lágrimas princesa-_ dijo Anthony acariciándole las mejillas – _Volveré por ti en la tarde e iremos a pasear. Hoy es nuestro día no hay por qué estar triste-_

Madeimoselle Babette al no encontrar indicios de alguien que abriera la puerta decidió ingresar. Se encontró entonces con dos jovencitos llorosos y muy juntos.

-_Señorito Brown, Srta. White, ¿Qué ocurre aquí_?- preguntó. Anthony se levantó.

-_No es nada mi estimada Madeimoselle, con permiso ya me estoy retirando. Sólo acompañaba a Candy mientras empezaban sus clases-_ Anthony se despidió dándole un apretón de manos a la mujer.

-_Señoritas_- les hizo una reverencia en el umbral de la puerta como todo un caballero antiguo antes de salir. A Candy le hizo gracia y sonrió.

Madeimoselle Babette la observó con curiosidad cuando se quedaron solas, mientras Candy empezaba a abrir sus libros.

- _¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar Srta. White?_- preguntó con su delicado tono francés. –_Es menester de una maestra velar por el bienestar de sus alumnos, y yo puedo escuchar_- agregó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sillón al frente de Candy. - _¿Cuál es el motivo de la tristeza?_-

Candy respiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar todo el aire, suspiró.

-_No estoy triste…lloro de felicidad-_


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía, a mi solo me sirven de gran inspiración.

Gracias a Val, Chica Vampiro 92, Lore de Brower, Tefa-Sakura y Noemi Cullen por seguirme en esta historia y dejar sus lindos comentarios, sigamos soñando chicas y creando. A continuación dejo el último capi.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo IV:**

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la clase, pareciendo casi eternas. De cuando en cuando Candy observaba el reloj de péndulo de la pared.

Dieron las 11h30. Anthony, Stear y Archie ya debían haber salido de sus clases. Tendrían receso de media hora para después empezar con Literatura mientras ella tendría que ver Historia. Quizá en la tarde podría verlos. Candy hacía planes para estar con sus amigos y su ansiedad se le notaba.

-_Está bien Srta. White, puede ir al receso_- accedió Madeimoselle Babette. Era una mujer buena y comprensiva.

-_¡Gracias!_ – exclamó Candy con su inigualable alegría, la hubiera querido abrazar pero se contuvo por respeto. Se levantó rápidamente y en un dos por tres estaba cruzando por el umbral de la puerta, presurosa hacia el hall donde sus tres paladines la esperaban con emoción.

Después de convertir la hora del almuerzo que tuvieron los cuatro solitos en una verdadera fiesta, escucharon clases dos horas más. Para las 16h00, ya eran libres para pasear, jugar y hacer lo que quisieran.

-_¡Vamos Anthony, vamos a jugar un partido de fútbol_!- propuso Stear, ya con balón en mano.

-¡_Sí vamos Anthony, los hijos del jardinero aceptaron jugar, hay suficiente gente como para armar dos equipos!_-apoyó Archie. Pero Anthony pareció dudar un momento en la decisión que debía tomar.

-N_o gracias muchachos vayan ustedes_- se excusó – _Yo quiero pasear un momento con Cand_y-.

La jovencita observaba de lejos a los tres primos conversar, mientras jugueteaba con Klint entre las rosas. En el fondo hubiese querido estar todo el tiempo posible con su Anthony, pero sabía que él tenía actividades de chico que le gustaba realizar y no se opondría a ello.

"Tengo que ser una buena novia…tengo que ser una buena novia, no posesiva, ni muy celosa" se repetía internamente. "Pero voy a dejar a Eliza calva si intenta acercársele"

Candy meditaba silenciosamente en sus asuntos, paseándose de un lado al otro mientras Klint entre sus brazos la miraba con curiosidad.

Candy sal darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver regresar a Anthony corriendo hacia ella, dejó en el suelo a Klint.

-_¿Qué ocurre Anthony, no vas a ir a jugar con los chicos y tus amigos?-_

-_No Candy, hoy es nuestro día ¿recuerdas?, ya habrá tiempo para jugar al fútbol luego, pero nunca habrá otro día tan especial como éste. El primer día del resto de mi vida junto a ti_-. Anthony se ajustó la gorra negra que llevaba muy a la moda en la época, y le tendió la mano. Candy sonrió agradecida sintiéndose halagada, y la tomó. Ambos se fueron corriendo por los grandes jardines.

-¡_Lo siento Klint, te la devolveré más tarde, lo prometo!_- Le gritó Anthony al animalito que los miraba desde lejos sin entender, con la cabecita ladeada.

-_Estás loquito_- dijo riendo Candy – _pero aún así te adoro_-.

Los dos jóvenes se perdieron en el tiempo en los jardines. Jugando, platicando, riendo, planeando sobre el futuro cosas de almas enamoradas.

Candy se sentía la chica más afortunada al poder pasear de su brazo, conversar con él, notaba la madurez que había en los dos años de diferencia que se llevaban. Escuchaba cada una de sus elocuentes ideas con respeto y admiración, no discernían mucho en la manera de pensar, ambos eran humildes de corazón y altruistas.

El viento soplaba fuerte de cuando en cuando provocando que las hojas se arremolinaran y danzaran alrededor, como producto de un hechizo mágico de hadas y duendes.

"Me gusta el Otoño aunque parece algo triste…pero más me gusta si estoy junto a ti"

Candy se sentía maravillada, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño irreal. Se adelantó un poco hasta un lugar donde el sol que se filtraba entre la arboleda provocaba senderos de luz en la creciente oscuridad vespertina.

-_Es como si fuera la entrada a otro mundo, a otra dimensión_-pensó en voz alta, y comenzó a girar envolviéndose en los halos de luz de ese ambiente mágico. Anthony llegó en silencio detrás de ella y muy despacio la abrazó por la cintura, recordándole que estaba allí. Candy deteniéndose, colocó su mano sobre las suyas que yacían entrelazadas en su vientre y le acarició el brazo mientras cerraba los ojos sonriendo. Sintió un dulce beso en su mejilla, que le hizo temblar las piernas. Ahora sabía lo que significaba el dicho que alguien te hiciera derretir.

Recostó su espalda sobre el pecho de Anthony fingiendo que se volvía pesada y él la sostuvo sin dejarla caer, momento que ella aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas y poder zafarse riendo. Anthony abrió los brazos sin comprender.

A Candy le encantaba hacerle bromas, por eso riendo recogió unas cuantas hojas del alfombrado suelo otoñal y se las lanzó, para enseguida darse a la fuga.

-_Atrápame si puedes_- le incitó. Anthony sin dudarlo salió detrás de ella en una carrera hasta alcanzarla. Quizá eran casi unos niños pero cuanto se necesitaba de edad para amar.

Los grandes árboles mecidos por el viento como silenciosos cómplices del romance provocaban una lluvia de hojas anaranjadas sobre sus cabezas, mientras ellos se mecían abrazados. Candy y Anthony eran felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

Se separaron un poco. Anthony aprovechó para acomodar el cuello del abrigo azul marino de Candy para protegerla mejor del frío, ella adoraba cuando se ponía tan protector.

Se le vino un impulso, se inclinó en puntas de pies, pues él era más alto que ella y le robó un beso, mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior al retirarse. Aquella acción tomó desprevenido a Anthony haciendo sus azules ojos brillar por la sorpresa debajo de la gorra.

-_Ahora es mío Señor Brown y no hay nada que pueda hacer_- sentenció Candy de forma juguetona, le guiño un ojo para echar luego a correr nuevamente. Era bueno dejar en claro que a veces ella también podía tomar la iniciativa.

-_¡Candy ven acá, devuélveme mi beso!_- Anthony bromeó, aceptando su clara invitación para que la siguiera y yendo tras ella.

Candy llegó hasta un gran manzano en los límites nororientales de Lakewood. A pesar de que aún seguía un poco débil logró subirse rápidamente a las ramas con gran destreza, como una Amazona o Guerrera India como solía bromear Stear.

-¡_Candy que haces, baja de allí, aún estás convaleciente, es peligroso!_- exclamó Anthony en cuanto llegó al borde del manzano.

-_¡Noooo!_–respondió Candy moviendo la cabecita como niña malcriada –_Si me quieres tendrás que venir por_ mi- Se sentó tranquilamente en una rama acomodándose el vestido para que no se le levantara con el viento. Desde allí había una vista preciosa de las inmediaciones vecinas y en el horizonte podían observarse montañas nevadas majestuosas a la luz del atardecer.

Candy había descubierto ese lugar desde sus primeros días en Lakewood pero había esperado que llegara el momento especial para compartirlo con Anthony.

-_¡Bien, iré a por ti!_- Anthony comenzó a subir. Candy esbozó una sonrisita de satisfacción, mientras lo esperaba se entregó a disfrutar de la frescura de la brisa y comenzó a imitar el sonido de los pájaros con sus manos. Un truquito que había aprendido de los niños en el Hogar de Pony.

-_Pareces un jilguerito, ¿lo sabías?_- dijo Anthony cuando llegó junto a ella y se sentó a su lado, le había tomado un poco de dificultad subir. Candy le sonrió con ternura.

-_¡Mira!_- le dijo señalando con emoción el horizonte, a la cordillera cubierta de nieve que se extendía a lo lejos, miles de kilómetros más allá. El sol mientras se escondía brillaba entre los picos haciéndolos parecer de cristal.

-¡_Es impresionante!_ – exclamó Anthony maravillado. -_¿Cuando descubriste este sitio?-_

-_Un día paseando_ – dijo ella con naturalidad – Y_a sabes que los árboles son mi debilidad jajaja.-_ Su alegría sonaba a campanitas -_Dime Anthony no es una de las cosas más bonitas que has visto_- preguntó abstraída en el paisaje que siempre la deslumbraba.

-_Una, porque la más hermosa la tengo junto a mí-_ respondió él. Candy olvidó su ensueño sonrojándose con el cumplido. Él la consideraba bonita de verdad, a ella que no tenía aún una idea completa de lo hermosa que era. Pero eso era otra historia.

Candy de repente empezó a reír

-¿_Qué?_- quiso saber Anthony

-_Recordé algo gracioso que aprendí en clase de Biología, parecemos dos periquitos australianos posados en la rama de un árbol-_

Anthony acompañó sus risas, adoraba sus ideas graciosas.

-_Ay Candy que voy a hacer contigo_ – mencionó y la abrazó

No pasó mucho de esto hasta que la rama del manzano hizo crack enviándolos al suelo. La caída no fue de gran altura por lo que no se hicieron mayor daño aparte de algunos raspones y el susto que se dieron.

Ambos cayeron abrazaditos sobre una cama de hojas secas, uno encima del otro.

-_¡Ay!_- se quejó Anthony

-_¿Anthony estás bien?_ – preguntó Candy sobre él.

-_Sí, no podía estar mejor-_respondió él guiñándole un ojo. Candy intentó hacerle cosquillas por molestoso, pero él fue más fuerte y la venció en esa batalla.

-_Ya basta, para por favor_- suplicó Candy entre carcajadas, y él obedeció. La miró tan hermosa, agitada y sonrojada debajo de él que no pudo evitar acercarse para apropiarse una vez más de sus labios.

Ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo, besándose, riendo.

Y así acostados, uno en brazos del otro, y profundamente dormidos fue como los encontraron casi al anochecer. Candy descansando pacíficamente en el regazo de Anthony y éste con la mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Candy en una actitud de completo amor y paz.

-_Lo ves Archie, allí están te lo dije_- exclamó Stear señalándole el lugar a su hermano.

Sabía del lugar secreto de Candy puesto que lo habían encontrado juntos sin querer un día en que él tratando de emular a Benjamin Franklin con su descubrimiento de la electricidad, había intentado hacer lo mismo, pero fallando en el experimento, ya que la cometa debido a un fuerte viento se le había escapado de las manos terminando enredada en las ramas de aquel árbol y Candy su súper asistente como él la llamaba se la había ayudado a bajar.

-_¡Qué bárbaro!, primero no quiere jugar al fútbol y luego se pierden_- Archie negó con la cabeza

-_Lo peor es que creo que tendremos que ir acostumbrándonos a ello_- comentó Stear. Archie esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-_Que dices Stear, les lanzamos agua para despertarlos jajaja_- Sugirió. Prorrumpieron en risas.

-_No sería mala idea-_ meditó Stear rascándose la barbilla – _Pero bueno, vamos, está oscureciendo y tenemos que volver. ¡Despiértense perezosos!_ – gritó.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER:** La gran mayoría de personajes mostrados a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía (yo solo los he tomado prestaditos un momento para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación), a excepción de unos cuantos creados para hacer más interesante la historia =).

¡Hola! Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus lindos reviews y han favoriteado esta historia, entre ellas a Val Rodríguez, Lore de Brower, Brower Alhely, Fernanda HC, Sweeter Membrane =). Chicas no dejemos de soñar y sigamos creando.

Saben, me equivoqué en el capi anterior al decir que era el último capítulo. Quise decir el penúltimo, por que este sí es el último jejeje.

Bueno amigas, espero de todo corazón que hayan tenido un hermoso Día de San Valentín amigos y que ahora estén disfrutando de un genial Carnaval ¡Abrazoooos!

Con ustedes dejo un capítulo perdido inspirado en las travesuras de los primos Ardley. ¡Gracias por leer! =)

**Capítulo V**

Cuando regresaron a la mansión ya había oscurecido, los cuatro jóvenes charlando, bromeando y riendo ingresaron en la casa muy consciente de que en cualquier momento iban a ser regañados por su retraso a la hora de cenar.

Anthony tenía abrazada a Candy, los dos aún estaban soñolientos, se habían quedado dormidos en el bosque sin querer y sus primos los habían encontrado. Estaban cansados, estragos de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior.

Con cuidado y en puntillas intentaron llegar hasta el comedor pasando desapercibidos frente a la puerta de la sala, pero el fino oído del ama de llaves no fallaba por lo que pronto se vieron encarados por ella.

-_¡Que son estas horas de llegar!_, la cena está servida desde hace media hora- reclamó la mujer – _Me van a disculpar jóvenes Ardley pero la Sra. Elroy me ha dado indicaciones estrictas para que vigile que se respete el horario de cenar…_-

Los jóvenes con paciencia aguantaban el regaño.

-_Así que este retraso tendré que notificarlo_- sentenció

-_Que es esto una casa o una de esas fábricas industriales, ¡cuanto control!_- se quejó Stear -_¡No pueden controlarnos como si fuéramos empleados!-_

-_¡Eso! Esas mismas palabras se las reportaré a la Señora Elroy, cada día están más maleducados y desobedientes_- contraatacó el Ama de llaves. Era una mujer de mediana edad, no era fea, pero su severidad opacaba su belleza. Le decían Lunita debido a un pequeño lunar en forma de medialuna que tenía en la parte baja de su cuello. Tenía una gran carga familiar de hermanos y sobrinos, por lo que daba todo de sí en su trabajo, siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes estrictas de la Sra. Elroy, pero a veces siguiendo esas mismas ordenes se le iba la mano. Tenía ambiciones y una de ellas era volverse la empleada de mayor confianza de su patrona. Así, en los pocos meses que tenía en el cargo ya influía respeto y autoridad.

-_¡Oiga Usted no puede hacer eso, no hemos hecho nada malo, deje a mi hermano en paz!_ – Protestó Archie adelantándose hacia la mujer, Anthony tuvo que detenerlo de la manga.

Candy ante aquel creciente cuadro de conflicto decidió intervenir también para intentar poner un poco de paz.

-_Por favor Srta. Luna sería posible que tuviera un poco de consideración esta vez, sí la Tía Abuela se entera lo castigará y no podrá asistir a la exposición de ciencia en el Museo en el sábado!_-

-_¡La exposición de ciencia, lo había olvidado!_- se lamentó Stear. Anthony le tocó el hombro dándole aliento, mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa al Ama de llaves.

-_Mi primo ya ha tenido suficientes regaños por sus acusaciones en la última semana, que más quiere, ya está en la lista negra, una más y recibirá un castigo severo_- pronunció.

-_La ciencia es todo para él, tenga un poco de consideración por favor_- le rogó Candy hablándole a Lunita de frente a frente, de mujer a mujer.

El Ama de llaves se conmovió ante la bondad de la niña, quien irradiaba en sus ojos fuerza, valor y determinación. Podía notársele fácilmente que estaba llena de amor por el prójimo y que era una de esas personas capaz de jugarse el todo por el todo por sus amigos. Además conocía su triste historia, y por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, su forma de aferrarse a la vida que había vencido la enfermedad. En el fondo sentía gran admiración por la jovencita.

La mujer levantó una ceja considerando su decisión.

-_Solo por esta vez se los paso, pero si hay una próxima falta de respeto irán directamente al estudio de la Sra. Elroy!_- dictaminó. Stear suspiró con alivio. Candy lo había logrado.

-_¡Y ahora usted Srta. Candice, ha estado afuera toda la tarde y aún está delicada de salud, debe ir a sus aposentos de inmediato a tomar sus medicinas y a descansar. ¡Sonia!_ – Llamó a la joven mucama nueva que le había llevado los libros a Candy en la mañana

- _¿Sí Señora?_-

– _Lleva a la Srta. Candice a su habitación y procura que se asee y se tome sus medicinas_-

-_Enseguida Señora_- obedeció la joven y con una seña del brazo le pidió a Candy que la siguiera.

A Candy no le gustaba tener tanta gente a su alrededor, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su cuidado personal, le hacían sentirse inútil, y además consideraba que era muy temprano para irse a dormir pero de nada servía ponerse a discutir. Miró con sufrimiento hacia sus amigos, quienes también consideraban que era muy temprano para separarse en especial Anthony.

-_Buenas noches_- les dijo, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza se retiró. Anthony la siguió con la mirada, mientras subía las escaleras, detrás de la mucama, y una vez que llegó a lo alto, se volteó a verlo también y le sonrió.

Para él aquello fue suficiente para alegrar nuevamente su corazón después de todo el momento de coraje que acababan de pasar. Sabía que sus primos lo observaban como si estuviera perdido. De seguro no entendían sus sentimientos, porque nunca los habían tenido. Pero ya llegaría el día en que lo comprendieran también.

-_¡Y ustedes muchachos no se queden ahí parados, andando a la mesa, a merendar!_- ordenó Lunita.

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano para acostarse, insistía en ello. Apenas las ocho y media de la noche.<p>

Candy ya tomadas las medicinas y después de darse un baño, yacía sentada en un banquito de mármol en uno de los costados del balcón, meditando acerca de su vida, en como serían las cosas de allí en adelante, reconocía que tenía miedo, debía enfrentarse a la sociedad y sus prejuicios, pero tenía a Anthony a su lado y con él o por él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Su amor la llenaba de valor. También pensaba en como se los diría a los suyos, a su gente en el Hogar de Pony. Se preguntaba cómo tomarían la noticia de su noviazgo. ¿La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María lo desaprobarían considerando que eran muy jóvenes?, rogaba al cielo que no. Ya les había conversado sobre Anthony y les caía bien, ahora solo esperaba que recibieran con regocijo el hecho de que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Candy dio un largo bostezo mirando los jardines y el portal de rosas a lo lejos, recordó lo vacía que le había parecido la casa alguna vez a pesar de estar llena de gente y las normas y reglas que le habían asustado al principio atentando contra su libertad, pero ahora todo aquello era diferente, agradecía infinitamente por estar allí.

Nunca se había sentido más feliz, había tenido grandísimas alegrías en el Hogar de Pony, pero ésta era diferente, era mágica, algo que provenía de la parte más profunda del alma.

¿Dónde estaba Anthony en esos momentos o que estaría haciendo? Él era el tema que ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué lo extrañaba de esa manera aún cuando sabía que estaban cerca, en la misma casa? ¿Qué clase de hechizo el príncipe de las rosas había tejido sobre ella para que solo pensara en él?

Un modesto carraspeo la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-_Disculpe Princesa, ¿le incomoda si le hago un poco de compañía?_ – Anthony estaba en el umbral de las puertas que daban al balcón, llevaba un plato con dos hot dogs en las manos.

-_¡Anthony!_- exclamó ella, sonrojándose con la repentina emoción de verlo.

-_Aquí tienes Candy, les pedí que los prepararan porque sé que te encantan y debo confesar que a mi también, desde que los comimos ese día en la feria estoy obsesionado con ellos jajaja_- dijo entregándole el plato y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella para estar a la misma altura. -_Será nuestra cena romántica improvisada, aquí a media oscuridad_- A Candy le hizo reír aquello.

-_¿Cómo estás amor?_ – le preguntó. Ella adoraba que la llamara así.

-_Bien, solo un poco soñolienta por los remedios, pero ya se me pasará, "Candy es super fuerte"_- dijo lo último fingiendo una gruesa voz masculina y con sus brazos simuló unos músculos, luego lo miró sonriendo como niña buena - _… y más si te tengo a mi lado_- añadió.

- _Sabes me recuerdas a un pajarito, un pajarito que no puede estar en cautiverio porque ama su libertad y si se lo detiene comienza a enfermar_- comentó Anthony con ternura. Candy hizo una mueca de meditación acerca de sus palabras.

-_Una alondra quizás_ -le corrigió en forma de broma

-_Claro que sí una alondra_- sonrió Anthony y se inclinó para darle un beso. Ahora se estaba volviendo tan natural para Candy sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero aún así cada vez que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar seguir queriendo más de él. Era como una adicción.

Anthony se levantó sosteniéndole las manos y la haló pidiéndole que se levantara también, Candy accedió gustosa.

-_Ya quiero verte volar de nuevo_-

Le dio una vuelta como si estuvieran en uno de sus bailes y luego la encerró entre sus brazos dejándola de espalda contra su pecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo estremecer.

Era una noche tranquila y clara, el cielo despejado permitía ver las estrellas brillar con intensidad. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-_A veces me pregunto que significa todo. El universo, quienes somos o de donde venimos_- Anthony comentó – _Me pregunto si existe la vida eterna como dicen en las Iglesias_-

Candy extasió su mirada en la bóveda celeste.

-_Sabes, la Srta. Pony solía contarnos historias antes de dormir a los niños del hogar cuando éramos pequeños_- Candy pensó en mencionar a Tom y a Annie quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos en aquellos inolvidables tiempos pero no lo hizo por Annie, quien ahora era una Britter y no hubiera querido que por nada del mundo se revelara su pasado.

- _Había una historia en especial que nos encantaba_- continuó- _Decía que las almas de las personas buenas al morir se convierten en estrellas, por eso son incontables_-

-_Es una teoría muy interesante_- comentó Anthony, Candy aprovechó que miraba al firmamento para inclinarse y darle un besito en la mejilla. Se volvió a voltear rápidamente un poquito nerviosa. Anthony la abrazó más fuerte protegiéndola del frío.

-_Te imaginas, tu mamá podría estar observándonos ahora y tal vez también mis papás_-

-_Candy…_- suspiró Anthony juntando su cabeza a la suya.

-_Si es así…quiero que tu mamá sepa que te quiero mucho_- añadió Candy. Los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas que intentó esconder. Anthony se acercó a su oído y le susurró con dulzura

-_Candy no te vayas nunca, quédate a mi lado_-

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la mejilla de la niña, quien despacio volvió el rostro para mirarlo.

-_No me iré_- dijo, volteando hasta quedar frente a él – _permaneceré contigo en las buenas y malas, a través de los ires y venires de la vida sosteniendo tu mano porque te amo Anthony, más que a nada en el mundo_- le confesó en voz baja.

Anthony emocionado al escuchar aquella confesión se abalanzó sobre Candy, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y apropiándose de su boca.

Ella se perdió en la intensidad del beso y luego en la serie de besitos con los que Anthony cubrió su cara, contagiándose con su alegría.

-_Yo también te amo Candy_- respondió él agitado, mientras Candy sonreía junto a su sonrojo ya tan habitual.

-_Lo sé_- dijo abrazándose a su pecho. Él la cobijó entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron así unos minutos totalmente en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de sus corazones y el de la noche, sonaba a grillos cantando en la oscuridad. De repente un ruido más se coló en su quietud. El sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Candy y Anthony se soltaron para ver de quien se trataba.

-_Ni intenten disimular porque que ya los vimos_- fue lo primero que dijo Stear al llegar junto a ellos en el balcón, iba seguido de su hermano.

-_¡Muchachos como están, tanto tiempo sin verlos!_- saludó Anthony algo nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

- _Sí ya lo creo_ – respondió Stear y simuló que le golpeaba el estómago en broma, Anthony a su vez fingió que le aplicaba una llave en autodefensa. Las risas de los cuatro se escuchaban en el balcón, volviendo la tranquila noche en una algarabía de adolescentes.

-_¡Oye espera, ay mi hombro, se te fue la mano animal!_- se quejó Stear sobándose la parte superior del brazo. Anthony le sobó la cabeza a su primo con afecto.

-_Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores_- bromeó aparentando seriedad mientras se arreglaba la camisa, aunque la verdad era que solo se llevaban tres meses de diferencia.

Archie por su parte caminó hasta donde se encontraba Candy y se arrimó de espaldas al balcón

-_Gatita de verdad que no te aburres de estar con este pelmazo_- le preguntó. Candy meneó la cabeza sonriendo, y Archie continuó – _Porque mira que si algún día quieres a un hombre de verdad yo podría_…-

-_¡Ey tú ya deja a mi chica en paz!_- protestó Anthony

-_¡Ah sí, oblígame!_ – desafió Archie, y ambos se pararon frente a frente ya hombreándose.

-_¡Oigan, oigan basta, estamos solo jugando ¿verdad?_- se interpuso Candy entre los dos nerviosa, y ambos primos después de mirarse con rabia, la miraron a ella y le sonrieron, estallando en carcajadas.

-_¡Claro!_-

Archie le palpó el hombro a Candy, que se sintió un poco molesta por la tomadura de pelo. Anthony la atrajo hacia él abrazándola y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

-_¡Hey ya no hagan ruido, nos van a descubrir y nos van a enviar a dormir a todos!_- advirtió Stear – _y cierto que estaban comiendo, yo quiero_- exclamó acercándose sin esperar autorización al plato - _¡Hot dogs que bien!_-

* * *

><p>Pasaron casi una hora conversando entretenidos, ya fuera sobre las anécdotas de graciosas de Archie en París, los inventos de Stear o de los entusiastas temas filántropos de Anthony. Candy escuchaba cada cosa y daba su sincera opinión.<p>

Anthony se sentó sobre la baranda a un costado del balcón, como el primer día que Candy lo había visto en el portal de las rosas.

Candy por su parte estaba muy cerca de él apoyada en una de sus rodillas, mientras que Archie y Stear estaban arrimados al balcón cada uno a un costado de ellos.

De repente, después de una broma sobre la famosa parejita del día, alguien mencionó sobre los romances ocultos dentro de la casa, encendiéndose enseguida el debate.

-_¡El más sonado es el de la cocinera con el periodiquero!_- mencionó Stear.

-_¡La Señora Martha!_- exclamó Candy sorprendida, sin poder creer que aquella señora gordita y ya mayorcita aún anduviera en sus andanzas.

-¡_Sí, Dorothy los vio escondidos en el portón una mañana, dice que se daban unos besos!_- contó Stear. Todos prorrumpieron en risas. Candy se tapó la boca para no hacer mucho ruido. Conocían al periodiquero un señor calvito.

-_De razón que el tipo daba vueltas por la casa muy seguido, hasta dos veces en el día_- reparó Archie - _¿Quién iba a comprar el periódico a media tarde?-_

-_Y venía a preguntar algo con cualquier excusa_- añadió Anthony

-_Dicen que lo vieron salir rojito del portón con la camisa entrabierta y la calva brillándole más que nunca_- agregó Stear

Las risas otra vez estallaron. Candy pensó con ironía en el dicho de que las mujeres son chismosas, pero sí es así, habría que ver también a un grupo de hombres juntos.

-_¡Oye y cierto de donde obtienes esa información tan reservada!_- quiso saber Archie

-_Ya te dije que Dorothy me contó_- dijo Stear

-_Ah, Ahora recuerdo quién era el que andaba detrás de Dorothy_– bromeó Anthony. Esta vez Stear fue el sonrojado.

-_Ya les he dicho que eso fue solo una etapa en el proceso de mi adolescencia_- trató de explicar pero lo mofaron

-_¡Ya reconócelo!_-

-_¡Stear!_- exclamó Candy sorprendida y sonriente, mientras Stear se rascaba la cabeza rojito, bien descubierto. Nunca lo hubiera creído pero reconocía que su amiga y él hubieran hecho bonita pareja aunque Dorothy fuera mayor.

De repente unos vagos rumores se escucharon en el jardín.

-_¡Muchachos alguien viene!_ – indicó Anthony bajándose enseguida de la baranda

-_¡Agáchense!_ – dijo Archie, todos obedecieron, sabían de sobra que a la Tía abuela no le gustaba que los jóvenes se expusieran en el balcón.

-_¿Quién es?_- preguntó Candy en voz baja, Anthony que estaba a su lado le indicó con un dedo en sus labios que guardara silencio.

Afinando sus oídos escucharon la suave conversación entre un hombre y una mujer. Una pareja que sin lugar a dudas se estaba encontrando a escondidas.

-_Cariño, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?_- preguntó el hombre

-_Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar pero se me presentaron algunos imprevistos a última hora_- respondió la mujer- _Además ya habíamos hablado sobre que Usted tiene que mejorar su problema de impaciencia, hoy no es mi día libre como el suyo_-

-_Pero amor, mi Lunita, es que me tuviste esperando dos horas. Ahora perderemos la función en el Teatro si no nos damos prisa_-dijo el hombre

-_¡¿Lunita?_- exclamaron los cuatro chicos al unísono, habían estado tratando de adivinar quienes eran aquellos furtivos personajes y en ese momento lo habían descubierto.

- _El ama de llaves_- susurró Stear a sus primos, sorprendido - _¡Quién será la pobre víctima!_- exclamó

-_Un momento ¡yo conozco esa voz!_- reconoció Archie y arrastrándose sobre el piso del balcón llegó hasta el borde donde alzó la cabeza con cuidado entre los barrotes para observar mejor la escena.

-_¡Lo sabía!_-exclamó- _¡El mayordomo!_

-_¿Qué?_-

Todos intentaron captar una mejor vista de la situación.

-_Par de cascarrabias_- opinó Stear

-_Yo creo que son el uno para el otro_- dijo Candy mirando sonriente a Anthony quien le devolvió otra sonrisa a su vez, y le guiñó el ojo.

-_¡Madre mía, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan!_ – dijo Archie meneando la cabeza y poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla en señal de desaprobación. Mientras tanto abajo los amantes seguían charlando.

-_Ya le pedí disculpas, no era mi intención hacerle esperar cariño, pero me retrasé por culpa de esos chiquillos maleducados y fastidiosos que siempre legan tarde a cenar, si no fuera por ellos podría terminar temprano mis labores_…-

-_Está bien amorcito…_- le dijo el rudo mayordomo acercándosele con ternura, a quien al parecer el amor transformaba en un dulce corderito- _te entiendo, para mi también son insoportable_s-

-_No veo la hora en que se vayan a estudiar lejos_- añadió la mujer con desprecio.

-_Ese día mi querida, haremos una fiesta_- propuso el mayordomo. Ambos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas.

Las caras de sorpresas de los chicos en el balcón eran inexorables, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Con cuidado se retiraron un poco del borde para comentar entre ellos

-_Nos odian_- dijo Candy cayendo en cuenta de la situación

-_Es oficial tenemos más enemigos que los Leagan-_ dijo Archie. Anthony solo movió la cabeza, tomando de la mano a Candy.

Se quedaron callados un momento y la pareja también, con curiosidad se volvieron a asomar a ver.

-_¡Se están besando!_- exclamó Candy

-_¡Ya! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!_- expresó Stear. Los tres rostros de sus primos se volvieron hacia él. Stear hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el objeto que estaba buscando.

-_¡Miren a Stear se le prendió el foco!_ - Exclamó Archie. Era una resortera.

-_Creo que un pequeño susto no les vendría mal, ¿están conmigo?_-

Aunque sabían que no estaba bien, no podían negar las ganas que tenían de hacerlo. Los tres asintieron.

Stear tomó posición agazapándose con un cazador de la antigüedad y apuntó al blanco. Los rumores de los chicos resonaban por lo bajito.

-_¿De donde sacó la piedra?_ –

-Siempre lleva unas en el bolsillo -

-Piensa en todo eh-

– ¡Stear ten cuidado! – reparó con preocupación.

-_Tranquila no les hará daño, solo les dará un buen susto_- la calmó Anthony tomándole la mano.

Stear al divisar el objetivo, estiró la resortera y disparó a lo alto del árbol que estaba justo sobre la pareja, brindándoles intimidad. El golpe de la piedra en una de las ramas hizo que se estremeciera provocando una repentina lluvia de hojas secas con polvo sobre ellos y el fuerte ulular incomodado de un viejo búho que anidaba en el árbol.

La mujer gritó del susto y el mayordomo tuvo que abrazarla.

-_¡Por Dios serán espíritus!_- exclamó el hombre

-¡_No sé pero mejor no nos quedamos para averiguarlo!_- opinó la mujer, aún asustada mirando para todos lados y agarrándolo del cuello, para alejarlo de allí.

Los chicos en el balcón no podían contener la risa. Salieron huyendo rápidamente hacia la habitación de Candy.

-_¡Pobre búho!_- exclamó Candy

-_No le pasó nada, solo se incomodó un poco, es un cliente habitual de ese árbol_- testificó Stear. Candy sonrió

-_¿Nadie nos vio?_- preguntó Archie

-_No todo bien_- dijo Anthony cerrando los ventanales -_Se merecían ese susto_-.

Los cuatro juntaron sus palmas. Eran un grupo bien divertido.

Los chicos aún agitados por la carrera pero aún sonrientes decidieron que ya era hora de dejar descansar a Candy.

-_Creo que es suficiente por hoy_- opinó Archie

-_Sí Candy, debe descansar_- recalcó Stear. Los hermanos la miraban preocupándose por ella.

Candy estaba un poco cansada pero felíz.

-_Chicos estoy bien_-

-_Ellos tienen razón_- intervino Anthony -_es hora de descansar amor_-

-_¡Uy!_!- Stear y Archie se le mofaron

-_¡Ya largo de aquí!_- protestó Anthony simulando lanzarles un cojín que agarró de la cama.

Los chicos se despidieron deseándole a Candy que durmiera bien. Antes de salir Archie haló a Anthony fuertemente del brazo, para sacarlo también.

-_Que parte de "Todos" no entendiste_- le dijo

-_¡Ya voy, un momento!_ -

Candy los acompaño hasta la puerta.

-_Buenas noches chicos_-

Anthony se quedó parado un momento frente a ella. Ahora fue Stear el que haló a su hermano.

-_¡Vámonos loco!_-

-_Creo que es todo por hoy_- dijo Candy tímidamente bajando la mirada, en cuanto se quedaron solos

-_Sí, tú lo has dicho, sólo por hoy_- le respondió él acercándose a susurrarle lo último al oído.

-_Te veré mañana mi dulce príncipe_-

-_Y yo contaré las horas para que amanezca_-

Candy emocionada de poder reflejarse en esos azules ojos que brillaban de pasión solo por ella, en un impulso le echó los brazos al cuello y él la recibió felíz rodeándola por la cintura. Ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

Candy quedó de puntillas, mientras él la sostenía, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, del chico que era suyo y que ella amaba con todo su ser.

-_Sabes_- le comentó -_al principio me parecía esta mansión como un lugar hermoso pero vacío, sin alma, como un castillo insondable… pero ahora agradezco por cada minuto de mi vida estando aquí_- descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro aspirando su aroma.

-_Te voy a extrañar tanto esta noche Candy, quiero que sepas que te amo, daría mi vida por ti_- tomó su tierno rostro de niña entre sus manos y le dio un beso en cada una de sus pecas, haciéndola sonreír, luego besó sus dulces labios. Candy estaba sumamente felíz. Se abrazó una vez más a él. Anthony descansó su cabeza sobre la suya unos momentos y depositó un último beso sobre su frente.

-_Es mejor que me vaya_- dijo –_debo cuidarte Princesa mía, hasta mañana_-. Candy se enderezó recuperando su compostura y su porte de dama. A Anthony le dio gracia, se alejó de ella despacio, únicamente soltando su mano cuando ya había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Le dedicó una mirada llena de amor.

-_¡Si me necesitas estaré en la tercera habitación al otro lado del pasillo!_- le gritó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le tiró un besito, mientras lo veía desaparecer sonriente y felíz corriendo por el pasillo oscuro.

-_…Te amo…_- susurró para sí.

Cerró la puerta despacio y se arrimó a ella, un suspiro le brotó de alma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?

No tenía nada de sueño, así que se preparó para otra larga noche pensando en Anthony.

"Quizá podría escribir un poco" pensó, y animadamente caminó hacia su escritorio.


	6. Epílogo

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de la serie y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, yo solo juego a inventar historias acerca de ellos para darles un final felíz =)

**Epílogo**

Chicago, un día de Octubre de 1912

Queridas Srta. Pony y Hermana María

Me alegra tanto poder escribirles nuevamente, quiero que sepan que las extraño mucho y que ya estoy bien. He seguido al pie de la letra los ejercicios que me recomendó el doctor y he tomado todos los medicamentos, debido a eso ya puedo moverme con normalidad.

Siento mucho haberles hecho preocupar, se que sufrieron al saber del accidente y de mi situación, por eso prometo tener más cuidado al andar a caballo. No quiero que vuelvan a pasar malos ratos por mi culpa. Pero saben, aún a pesar de todo y desde el fondo de mi corazón debo confesar que no estoy arrepentida de mis acciones, saben a lo que me refiero. Si una situación así se volviera a presentar, lo volvería a hacer. Si algo aprendí en todo el tiempo que viví con ustedes, es a amar y a dar la vida por las personas que amas. Yo siento que he cambiado, siento que estoy creciendo y que esta experiencia me ha hecho madurar, ahora puedo hablar con el alma, sin temor a expresar mis sentimientos, soy más fuerte… Pero bueno, voy a dejar de hablar un poco de mi para ponerlas al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido por aquí últimamente. *(Risas)*

Primero, Annie vino a visitarme a principios de mes, a los pocos días de mi recuperación, se quedó conmigo una semana completa, tiempo en el que pudimos ponernos al día en las cosas de nuestras vidas y compartir secretos. Fue hermoso poder volver a verla, mucho más ahora que compartimos más cosas en común que el ser adoptadas por nobles familias. Annie bromea que quizá algún día las dos sí llegaremos de verdad a estar emparentadas. Ambas estamos viviendo un momento muy especial y se lo debemos a dos de los Ardley, como ustedes ya deben saber, pues sé que se los contó.

Me alegra tanto tener una amiga, casi hermana ella.

En cuanto a mis clases voy muy bien, los tutores dicen que aprendo rápido, y yo pongo lo mejor de mí para cada día mejorar en mis estudios porque sé que me van a servir en adelante.

La Tía abuela Elroy tuvo una reunión con el abuelo William la semana pasada y han decidido que los jóvenes de la familia deben ir a estudiar a Inglaterra el próximo año en un colegio de estirpe llamado San Pablo, al parecer esto viene siendo una tradición en los Ardley desde hace muchos años. La decisión me incluye a mí también.

Va a ser duro alejarme de aquí y separarme más de ustedes (tendremos un océano de por medio), pero sé que es lo mejor para mi futuro y también sé que es como ustedes quisieran que hiciera, así que voy a ir.

Los papás de Annie al enterarse decidieron que ella debía estudiar allí también. No es fabuloso, estaremos juntas en el mismo colegio, ¡Es genial!. Archie, Anthony y Stear también vendrán conmigo, y hasta los fastidiosos de Eliza y Neal (¡Que horror!). Pero lo bueno es que no me sentiré sola, pienso que será como una aventura más. Estoy muy positiva al respecto.

Muy a menudo pienso que tengo mucha suerte de tener a Annie, Archie, Stear y Anthony conmigo. Son mis mejores amigos, siempre están allí cuando los necesito ya sea para dar un buen consejo o para ofrecer sus hombros para llorar. Mi cariño por ellos es recíproco.

Anthony es un caso especial, como saben. Soy muy felíz debo decirlo y en gran parte se debe a él y su compañía. El cielo parece más azul desde el día en que nos encontramos. Mi adorado Príncipe de las rosas, es como un ángel protector, mi ángel.

Me avergüenzo un poco de escribir estas cosas, me pongo roja *(más risas)*, pero es la verdad y quiero compartir un poquito de mi felicidad con ustedes. Estoy enamorada y quisiera explotar de alegría jejeje.

Quiero que lo conozcan y él también está ansioso por conocerlos a todos, por lo que hemos planeado ir al Hogar de Pony por Navidad llevándoles muchos regalos a los niños. Cuento los días para que llegue Diciembre.

Saben, cada día doy gracias a Dios por los amigos, las personas que tengo a mi lado y la gente buena que he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida, no me habrá dado la oportunidad de estar con mis padres, pero me recompensó entregándome en manos de personas maravillosas como ustedes, demostrándome que los lazos del amor son más fuertes que los de la sangre. Señorita Pony, Hermana María, son dos ángeles que Dios puso en mi camino. Gracias por haberme criado con amor, buenos principios, valores y seguridad, debido a ello he podido llegar hasta aquí.

Sin más que decirles por ahora, me despido, orando por ustedes, porque estén bien junto con los niños del hogar y que ellos puedan tener suerte al encontrar buenas familias donde ser adoptados, y en caso de serlo, que lleguen a ser tan felices como somos Annie y yo ahora.

Espero verlas pronto. Las quiero. Muchas bendiciones, besos y abrazos.

Con amor,

Candy Blanca

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos en una próxima aventura.<p>

Saludos,

Belén


End file.
